


First Try

by DaniKin



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Nipples, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKin/pseuds/DaniKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A make out session turns into so much more when Megamind tries his hand at pleasing Roxanne for the very first time.   </p>
            </blockquote>





	First Try

So how is your week going gang?  Yeah, mine is pretty damn crazy too.   Here, have some porn on a random non-specific Tuesday.   That will make it better.   

Title : First Try

Rating : NC-17

Word Count : 6,600

Summary : A make out session turns into so much more when Megamind tries his hand at pleasing Roxanne for the very first time.   

Sequence : This is the next installment in my First sequence, coming after First Touch.   

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Miss Pascal, I ahh...“  
“I know.  I want you too.”    
In the movie Ana whatever’s character kissed Will Ferrell’s with gusto.   

But Megamind wasn’t paying attention to that.  At all.  Not even a little.   And he was pretty sure Roxanne wasn’t either.   Probably because they had been too busy furiously making out and dry humping on her couch for the better portion of an hour.   

His slender blue hands were running up and down her neck and getting tangled in her hair as his mouth clashed against hers.  Their lips pulled and tugged and sucked the other one’s recklessly, unable to get enough as they teased and battled for supremacy.   

His hands were all over her and still a part of him was giggling on the inside, amazed that he not only was allowed to touch her like this but that it was encouraged.   And that he was getting good at it.   He was learning all these little ways she liked to be touched and kissed and learning what she liked to to do to him.  

She had him pinned beneath her -- his slim hips between her thick thighs and she used the position to her advantage, to wrench herself away from his lips and instead make another pass at his long slender neck.   He shuddered as soon as her lips touched the sensitive skin there, moaning as she lightly licked and nipped him.   He bucked underneath her little teases until she abruptly pulled her mouth away, leaving him straining to have her back.   

He opened his eyes and let them plead with her to return to him. She leaned in like she might, her lips coming closer to meet his, but at the last second she smiled and moved away.   

Instead she buried her face in his neck roughly, sucking his thin tendons hard enough to add more purple hickies those from earlier.  He couldn’t hold back a throaty growl and was silently grateful that he was known for wearing high collars.  

She moved to kiss the nape of his neck and he tilted his head back to give her more access.  She eagerly took advantage of it.   She kissed his Adam’s apple and then moved to licking the full length of his neck from collarbone to earlobe as he hissed “Yess Roxanne, oh yesss”.   

But oh no, it was time for him to show this temptress that she was not the only one who could tease.   He smirked a little as one of his hands slid down into her jeans to cup her generous ass, groping it shamelessly and pulling her closer to grind her body against the rock-hard erection in his suit.   

Pretty impressive considering a few weeks ago he had been too afraid to let her know he even had an erection.   

And now she was rolling her hips against his cock, writhing and humping him like he imagined she would if there were no clothes between them.   It was exquisite torture.  

How did she know all the right ways to make him feel fantastic?  He knew the answer to that.  She had lovers before him.  She knew how to do things.     

And he had been thinking about that a lot lately, since that first night she had stroked him to orgasm without even flinching at his blue alien anatomy.   She had been so wonderful, so incredibly sexy with him since that night.  She acted like it was hard for her to keep her hands off him every time they were alone, and he loved it.   He’d spent a lifetime chasing all the wrong kinds of attention and now he had all her attention turned on him.  It was blissful.  

She had given him several of these ‘handjobs’ now and every time he melted like butter in the sun under her touch.   No one had ever made him feel so good.  He had never done those kinds of things before and they made Roxanne so happy.   

Two nights ago they had been making out much like this, when her hands ventured into his suit to stroke him.  And she had whispered “I love to make you come for me”.    Oh he had blushed so hard at that idea, the idea that she loved it.  And he knew she deserved to have that kind of attention lavished on her as well.   He had been thinking and wanting for so long and the more time they spent together, the more he wanted to touch her in all the ways he had only dreamed of.  

He didn’t know how to pleasure her, but the way she was grinding herself against him was a clue that at least he was moving in the right direction.   He could tell his hardness teased her, even through two layers of clothing.  He wondered how it felt for her, as he continued to pull her body against him, her hips indicating she clearly wanted more friction.  

Without warning he wrapped both arms around her back and abruptly sat up, so now she was straddling his lap.   He continued to kiss her for a moment, then broke away to stare at her with naked lust in his eyes.  This was his moment to ask for the thing he had been hoping and thinking about for so long.    

And now that the moment was here, he leaned in, suddenly a little shy.   He couldn’t quite find the words or look her the eye.   And he could tell by the flicker in her eyes that she noticed his bashfulness as her ‘nosey reporter’ expression spread across her face.   

“Tell me what you’re thinking in that mega mind of yours,” she teased, stroking his cheek.    

He took a breath and then it all just rushed out.   

“Roxanne.... would you let me....  I want to make you feel good.  The way you make me feel.  I want to learn how to please you.”

She just blinked at him for a moment and he was afraid she would say no.  

“Ok.  Yes.  That would be yes, I would be happy to show you,” she kissed him excitedly all over his face and he beamed.   Then they settled into serious kisses.   Unlike before when they had been challenging and toying with each other, these kisses were slow and simmering.  Passionate yes, but very deliberate.  

“Mmmmm this is a good place to start.  Kisses,” she whispered to him.   That made him feel a certain cocky confidence.   He was already very good at kissing.   

“Put your hands on my hips,” she instructed gently and he complied.   “Now slide them up my back and take my shirt off.”  That made his breath hitch.  Undressing Roxanne?  Right now?   She wasn’t wasting any time!   

Eagerly he did what he was told, pulling the blouse off over her head.   Now she was sitting on his lap and he could see her bra in full display, her rounded breasts encased in a shiny blue satin.   He tried not to stare but clearly he failed because she gave a little giggle at the awed face he was making. 

Then she surprised him with a more insistent kiss and now it seemed like she was rubbing her chest against his.   

“Ummm, where do I put my hands?” he asked nervously.    

“All over,” she replied between firm kisses.  “Just touch me all over with your hands.   I want to feel them wanting me.”   

That was easy enough too.  He smoothed his palms across her back and let his fingertips graze the edge of her bra straps.   Then he ran them down her arms, feeling the firm shoulders and her muscles encased in softness.   Her body felt so different from his own, so soft and supple where his was taut and thin.   She stopped kissing him long enough to watch him exploring, his hands moving now over her bare hips and belly.

One slender blue finger grazed her belly button curiously and she let out a giggle.   “Be careful, that tickles,” she warned.   He froze for a moment, worried he was ruining the sexy moment by making her laugh.  But her smile reassured him and he was able to relax again.   

Then his hands were moving up.  Up up.  Until they were barely cupping her soft round breasts.    He hesitated.   How often had he forced himself not to look at her shapely chest, especially when a button would come undone or a strap would show during a kidnapping?    Touching Roxanne’s breasts would be a dream come true and he could hardly believe that he was allowed.   He looked at her for permission.  
 She leaned in and kissed him, which had the distinct advantage of pressing her breasts firmly into his hands.   And he took that as a cue to begin to explore them.  

The satin of her bra was so smooth and his fingers glided over it without much effort at all.  He cupped her breasts more firmly, and experimented with different ways to press and stroke.   He caressed them lightly over and over again, noting that the more he touched the more prominent her nipples became.  They seemed to possess erectile tissue.   Fascinating.   

“That feels nice Megamind.   You can press harder if you want,” she offered.  And he did, letting their fullness fill his hands.   He kneaded her breasts and sometimes she would let out airy breaths and bite her bottom lip.   His heart raced as he took that to mean he was doing a good job.   

Then she surprised him, sliding her hands around herself.   He watched in fascination as she unclasped her bra, letting it hang on her shoulders.  

“I want you to take this off me, sexy,” she whispered the challenge.

“Anything you desire, Miss Ritchie,” he replied with a seductive smile of his own, so amused by the way she was telling him exactly what to do.   His fingers lingered on her nipples for a moment, then he followed her instructions, pulling the garment off her body.  

And oh there they were –  her breasts so full and inviting.   He wanted to bury his face in them and suck and lick her swollen nipples.   He had made them so thick with his touch and he imagined sliding them in and out of his lips.  His mouth watered a little and Roxanne couldn’t help but notice his reaction.   

“Be confident,” she whispered.   “Go for it.  You don’t need me to tell you what you want to do.”

“But this is supposed to be for you?” he asked with a furrowed brow.  He didn’t want to be selfish.  He was supposed to be pleasing her.   She chuckled under her breath and shook her head.   

“It’s for both of us.   You know what gets me most excited?” she asked, kissing his cheek playfully.  He shook his head.

“Seeing you happy and excited,” she replied and kissed the tip of his nose.   “Seeing your face light up with that sheer raw enthusiasm of yours.   And trust me, there are going to be some things I’ll ask you to do that are most definitely all for me,” she gave him a wicked grin.   “But now I want you to enjoy getting what you want.”

What he wanted?   Oh, he wanted.  

He lunged at her chest so hard he nearly bowled her over.   He rubbed his cheek against one breast while his hand squeezed the other, heady with the bliss of getting what he had longed for for so long.  Then he opened his mouth and put it on her erect nipple, kissing and suckling with the barest pressure at first then slowly sucking harder and harder. 

Her breath hitched and she made soft little noises that made touching her a full sensory experience of sight, touch, taste, and sound.   Her breasts were so soft and he felt like he could get completely lost in them.  And her skin had this wonderful smell, like the sheets after she spent the night at his place.  He couldn’t resist licking her nipples too, then placing shy soft little nibbles all over.   

And she moaned, low and throaty, and wrapped her hands around his head, pulling him closer than he ever dared to hope.   “Yes Megamind, that’s good. “  He sucked one nipple firmly and used his fingers to mimic the suckling motion on the other breast.   His blue fingers were stark against her creamy skin and the flushed pink of the nipple itself and that action elicited another moan.   He could get used to this -- to making his dreams come true while causing Roxanne to make these delectable noises at the same time. 

And now that he came down from his initial euphoria, he started to play a bit.   He tweaked her nipple gently then with more firmness before abruptly switching breasts and licking the entire sphere with his strong tongue. He was rewarded with even more happy moaning noises and he felt himself surge with confidence.   He kneaded the orb that felt heavy in his hand and flicked the nipple so lightly, barely brushing the very tip of his tongue against it.   

“Mmmmm my little tease,” she gasped, running her hands all over his large blue head, massaging it and making him feel even more confident.   

Confident enough to slide one hand down and into her pants to pet her.  She gasped and stared at him with elated wide eyes.   Even he was surprised that he had just gone and done it!   No worrying or thinking, just touching her.   Touching Roxanne.  

“Look at my bold boy,” she purred, pressing against his hand.   

She had so much hair down there!   He knew that human females usually did, but he wasn’t sure what to do with it all.  Hair was still a bit new to him.   And it was thick and coarse, not like the silky locks on her head.   Hm.  Maybe he had gotten himself in a bit too far here.  He didn’t know what to do with his hand, besides hold it against her soft warmth.   He had no idea if that was acceptable or not and felt himself start to panic.   

She wasn’t blind to his hesitation.   She pressed her body against his hand and used her thumb and forefinger to pull his chin up so they were making eye contact.   

“That was incredibly sexy.  I love it when you’re confident,” she said.  He blushed but also gave her a boyish grin.    “Now why don’t we get these pants off of me?” she suggested.   He could feel his eyes get as wide as dinner plates and his head spun.  

Oh gods, Roxanne was going to be completely naked.   Here.  With him.   He had never been completely naked with her.   He fought the rising panic that was evident on his face.    

“Sweetie if this is too much we can stop right now.  It’s ok,” she said seriously and with tenderness, now cupping his jaw.   

“No,” he said, shaking his head and looking up at her with pleading eyes.  He needed to get a handle on his nerves and make her understand.   “You make me feel so good.   I want to make you happy like that too.”

“You already make me happy Megamind.  You do,” she stroked his face gently and kissed him softly at the corner of his mouth.   His hand was still in her pants but he felt himself relax a bit.  “We can keep going but even this much is wonderful,” she said with concerned eyes, trying to be clear and not pressure him.   

“Show me what to do next,” he said firmly, setting aside his own nerves.  “You’re so beautiful.   I just want to know how to do it right.”     

“Ok, pants off,” she said with a cheeky grin and stood up off his lap, removing his hand from her before his fingers could truly explore.    She shimmied out of the pants, leaving her underwear on.   He reached out for her instinctively, longing to touch the silk of the blue underwear that matched the bra in a crumpled heap on the floor.   Instead he rested his hand on her hip.   

“When you’re ready I want you to take these off me,” she instructed with a teasing tone and a devilish grin.  

He raised an eyebrow at her.   Ooh she was evil!  He knew exactly what she was doing; she was challenging him in order to banish his nerves.   It was a despicable and underhanded tactic… which was also highly effective.   Well.   If that was how she wanted to play a game then he was perfectly willing to play along.  

His hands ran over her strong hips and down her thighs as she stood there, waiting patiently for him.  Suddenly the idea of her naked before him wasn’t scary any more.   It was just sexy.   His fingertips lingered at the elastic waistband and she reached out and caressed his face again with a loving smile.   Clearly she didn’t doubt that he could do this, and so there was no reason to wait.   He had already spent too much of his life waiting.  

He slid his blue fingers down along the sides of her panties and pulled them down her thick luscious peach thighs. And leaned in and stared.   

There was naked Roxanne just standing in front of him, just like he had imagined in all his loneliest fantasies only more beautiful because she was real and she wanted him, the real him.  He wasn’t sure he was remembering to breathe.  She was so mysterious and intriguing, capturing his curiosity more than any plan or plot or experiment ever hand.   He needed to touch her, to understand her, to please her.  

And now naked Roxanne was in his lap.    

She was kissing him, then he was wrapping his hands around to hold her up by her ass.   Her naked body was in his arms and he regretted that he was still wearing his suit.   He wished that he was naked too, pressing his blue skin against her creamy peach.   His cock twitched at the combination of reality and fantasy, and for a moment he was worried he might come all over the inside of his suit.       

She broke the kiss and studied him seriously.   Foreplay was over.   This was happening.   

“Megamind what do you know about human female anatomy?” she asked bluntly.   He blushed and stammered.   

“I... umm... of course know the basics of most human anatomy... ummm... where things are located and ahhh.... what they are there to do?” It was a statement but in his fluster he made it sound like a question.    _Focus focus_ , he told himself.  

“Ok,” she nodded.  “I just wanted to make sure.  This would be easier if we went upstairs,” she took his hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving the movie still playing downstairs.   One they got there, they stood and kissed a little while longer and he let his curious blue hands wander over the curve of her hips, pulling her closer to him. She took him to the bed and lay on her back in the middle.  He stretched along her side.   How he wished he wasn’t wearing his suit so he could be naked alongside her!   

They laid there for a quiet moment, and he drank in her beautiful naked body laid forth before him.  Then he leaned down to gently lick and suck on one of her nipples.  She made that pleasurable sound and ran her hands over his shoulders.   He ran a hand down, back through that thick hair, and petted it, suddenly aware of how much warmer her flesh was there than anywhere else.   

“Use your fingers to explore.   Be gentle and I’ll let you know exactly what to do when the time is right.”  She was beaming at him and again he fed off the knowledge that she had such confidence in him.   

He traced a finger against the slit and was surprised to find it sunk easily into the tempting crevice.   He continued to move it up and down, his fingertip barely inside.   It was like there were layers to her and he wanted to explore and know them all.   

When he reached the top she shuddered.   That surprised him.   There was something different about that spot right there and he repeated the motion.   This time she took a deep breath and then bit down on her lip.   Fascinating.   Now he pressed against it with a bit more pressure.

“You are quite good at being a tease,” she said and they shared a smile.   Good, she kept telling him he was doing so good.   He might not have much in the way of experience but he was still doing good things to her.   He touched her there again and this time he looked deep into her eyes, watching her watching him as he watched her make that pleasurable little face.   

“If this is teasing,” he said slowly, still flicking his finger over that spot, “then why don’t you show me how to do it for real?”  

She grabbed his hand in hers, and curled her fingers around his.   Then she showed him how to press on that sensitive spot, moving the pads of his fingers in slow gentle circles.    And then she was making those faces again, and now there were little happy noises as she seemed to melt under his touch.  Finally he was able to give her what she deserved.   

He continued to make the little circles and now she was wriggling and squeezing her eyes shut.   Oh this was delightful!   Such a small motion was reaping such magnificent results.   He couldn’t stop watching the way she murmured and moved against him just from his touch.

Her noises grew louder and her fingers pushed against his insistently, making it clear she wanted faster and more pressure.   He gave her what she craved and she let her hand fall away.  Then it was just him, flicking and rubbing her as she moaned and a hand reached up to grab his shoulder.   Then suddenly she seemed to spasm and shudder and push against him, sliding his hand off that special spot and she called out.   He watched her in wondrous fascination.  Did she just...... his question was answered as soon as she opened her eyes and pulled him down for a deep sweet kiss.   

“Mmmmm, good job making me come sexy,” she cooed at him and kissed him more.   

Wow.   He had done it.   He couldn’t help but beam at her and his smiles made her smile and that made him smile more and then they just sat and giggled together.   Then the giggles faded and she pressed her body against his suggestively.  

“Are you up for doing some more?” she asked slyly.   He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.   “You know human women are capable of multiple orgasms right?”   

He opened both eyes wide.   He did not know that.  Huh.   That opened up a whole new world of tempting fantasies to make real.   He dipped his fingers back along that tempting crease, teasing it as before.  She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her hard.   

“You don’t need to tease me.   I’m already ready.”

 _Ready for what?_ he wondered, but before he could ask, she grabbed his other hand as well.

“Here,” she said, placing them both on either side of her folds.  “Now you can spread them a little.”  Oh that made him dizzy.  Roxanne was spreading her legs for him.   

He longed to see what she looked like down there, so he shifted positions so he was sitting between her legs.   Now he was staring right at her inner folds and they were flushed a deep pink and so wet looking.  And he could sense a fascinating and new scent coming off of her.   He was overcome with this sudden desire to kiss her right there, to use his tongue to explore and pleasure her in her most secret places.  But that was crazy right?   He knew that people did that but would Roxanne ever……

Instead he teased the entrance with the tip of one finger, and watched her face carefully.   She looked frustrated.   But in a good way.   Wasn’t that what she did to him?   Little touches that made him yearn for more but also want the anticipation to last forever?   So he decided to keep doing this.       

He got into a rhythm, sliding his fingers that were now slick with her juices from her entrance to her clit then back down again.   He knew that human females had the ability to lubricate but it was entirely different to experience that phenomenon with his own hand.   He was spreading the wetness around and her eyes fluttered closed and she made a sound he now recognized as one of her happy little pleasure sounds.   

“That feels so good Megamind.   So good,” Roxanne purred.   She was pressing herself against him now, and looking up at him with need.

Then he knew, and he didn’t know quite how he knew, he just did -- that she was ready.  That she wanted it.   He slid one slender blue finger all the way inside her and nearly gasped in the same moment she did.   

He did it.  He was inside her.  He was inside Roxanne.   

Wow, and she was tight and so wet.   So slick and ready, like she had been waiting just for him.  She looked down at him with a giant smile and hungry blue eyes.  He slid the finger out a little experimentally and she whimpered.   Then he pressed it back in again and she moaned.  Oooh she liked that.  

“Fuck me Megamind,” she whispered to him, her voice thin and needy.  “I want you to fuck me with those beautiful blue fingers.”    And he would.   He would fuck her and pleasure her with his own blue hands until he was sure she was fully satisfied.  

He started a gentle rhythm of sliding his finger in and out of her, continuing to watch her face carefully as she moved beneath his touch.   She would raise her hips to meet him when he pushed.  Then she would relax as he pulled it away, until he was still for a moment at her entrance and she would whimper or grind her hips, begging to be filled again.   

They did this several times and each time her noises became more intense and his finger became slipperier.  And he realized he wasn’t nervous anymore.   This was Roxanne, him and Roxanne, and it was new but it was right.    He let his other hand wander to grab and knead her inner thigh, for no particular reason other than he wanted to.   His finger was sliding in and out of her with ease now and he trusted the voice inside that told him to move it harder and faster.  

“More Megamind, please,” she begged.   “I want two fingers.”

Who was he to deny his lady what she clearly wanted?  He slid the one finger out entirely and when it came back in again it had a second joining it, stretching her tight hole.    She made a desperate sound as he slid them both in past the knuckle, and he leaned in and gave her an impromptu kiss on her beautiful naked belly.  

He found two fingers made it easier, giving him better leverage, and he filed that information away for later.   He fingered her slowly, letting his arms as well as her body become accustomed to the sensation.   She moved her hand down and began to touch her own clit as they regained their rhythm.   

He stared fascinated.   Clearly the little button at the top was crucial and he made sure to take copious mental notes of the way her hand moved.   She seemed to dissolve under the combination of his fingers and hers, and he watched she moaned and smiled and made a little o with her mouth.   

He couldn’t hold the elated grin back if he tried.   He was pleasuring her and she was happy.  Oh gods it was fantastic.    He was reducing her to nothing but pure pleasure in the moment with him.    Every time he thrust his fingers inside she made little faces or noises that made him feel elated that he was doing this to her.   

Then there was another instruction.

“Megs I want you to curl your fingers.   Like this,” and she demonstrated a little ‘come-hither’ motion with the hand that was not busy working on her clit.   He mimicked that motion with his fingers inside her, pressing against her inner walls.   

That elicited a loud sharp sound that made him want to jump up and down in sheer glee.  But he wouldn’t, couldn’t leave her, not now, not when she was enjoying his touch so much.   

 _Or_ , a dormant evil voice said, _when he had managed to kidnap her oh so well._   He suppressed the evil laugh that accompanied that statement and pressed against that magical spot again.  

She squiggled and squirmed, thrust and bucked, moaned and groaned and made so many noises it was like a cacophony of sensation and sound.   He couldn’t stop watching as she responded so enthusiastically to the movements of his fingers inside of her.   He could feel her next to him, hear her needy sounds, smell her arousal strong now, and feel her wanting him.   Just like he wanted her.   

She wanted him.  She really did want him.  He kept fucking her with his fingers just the way she wanted, watching their slick blue length disappear inside her over and over again.   Then he had a wicked little idea of something she might like.   Did he dare?        

Without removing his fingers from their work, he shifted slightly onto his knees and then he was alongside her again.   Her eyes were pressed shut as he moved and he saw the perfect moment.   Suddenly and without warning he lowered his head to clamp his mouth down hard on one of her nipples.   

“Oh Megamind, yes!   Yes!” she yelled sharply.   It made her back arch and she gripped his head with her unoccupied hand, pressing his face down into her soft breast.   His heart soared.  He had hoped she would like that.  He continued to finger her fast and hard, and she grabbed at him and he sucked on her breast and she stroked her clit until he felt her muscles clamp down with a firmness that made it nearly impossible to move his hand.    

And oh, that physical response was accompanied by a breathy moan and she held him desperately to her chest.   Her body was taut, than everything relaxed.   And something inside her twitched as she sighed.   Oh and then it twitched again.   The next time he knew a moment before it happened and he twitched his fingers forward along with it.  

Roxanne gave a little gasp at that and he smiled devilishly.   She softened her face and looked up at him.   

“Kiss me.   I want you to kiss me now.”  A mellow sweetness suffused the request and he couldn’t have resisted her even if he wanted to.   He could barely reach up to her, what with his fingers still buried inside.    But she eased herself off his hand and then she was kissing him so blissful and so sweet.   He longed to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer, but he wasn’t sure what to do with his dripping hand.

He thought about what she had done the first time she made him orgasm.   She had tasted it.   Was that common protocol?  He leaned in and he could smell her scent on his hand.  That alone made him more fascinated.   He watched her watching him and then licked the pad of one of his fingers experimentally.  

Oh.  

He had never thought about how she would taste, even in his most lonely and desperate fantasies.  It had simply never occurred to him that she would have a taste that was so particularly her, much less what it would taste like.   She tasted so interesting!   Like something bright and mysterious mixed with the wet musky scent that lingered in the air after rain.  That scent had been just a tease.  Now he couldn’t stop thinking about burying his face in her, in licking her and lapping at her, tasting her fully for himself.    

Those thoughts made his cock strain, desperate in its need to be touched.   He could feel it, hard and begging to be let free of his tight leather pants.  His body was done being patient.    Roxanne lay there, flushed and happy and he didn’t want to interrupt her afterglow however.   He hashed it over in his mind.  

She had told him it was important to communicate in relationships.   And she seemed to be happy to touch him like that.   But he had never asked before.   Because what if he asked, and she said no?   That thought was terrifying.   

But he was aching, his cock throbbing painfully, desperate for her and her wonderful hands.  It didn’t help that he was still looking at her naked body, stretched alongside him.  She was so gorgeous.  

While a part of him tried to reassure himself that he was in a relationship with her, and that this would probably happen again, he also felt like he needed to have her now, just in case he never got to have her again.  What if she changed her mind about him?  What if they broke up?   What if something terrible happened to her, or she woke up one day and she realized he was a formerly-evil alien freak and didn’t want him to touch her ever again?  

He leaned over her and whispered nervously, “Roxanne?  Could you.... touch me?”  

Her eyes fluttered open and her hands instantly gravitated towards the hard length confined in his suit.   His anxiety instantly dissolved under her touch, even with layers of clothes between them.   

“You need more practical under clothes,” she chuckled, fumbling for the zipper on his back.   He unbuttoned his overly tight leather pants with his clean hand and she didn’t even take them off before pulling his cock out of the fly of his undersuit.  

She wasn’t bothering with gentle touches this time.  Which was fine with him, he had enough waiting and he surrendered to her completely.   She was squeezing him hard and fast and pushing him right to the edge, her face mischievous and fierce.   Then without warning she took her hand away and he let out a highly undignified whimper before he could stop himself.   

She was fishing something out of a drawer by her bedside table.   It turned out to be a small bottle of some kind a clear liquid.   He furrowed his brow in confusion.   

“It’s lube.  Lay back,” she said.  “You’ll like it.”

He complied and she squirted some of the liquid in her hand, and then rubbed it onto his cock.  He yelped a little, it was cold!   But then, oh then, he realized why she said he would like it.   Her hand was wet and slippery and it glided over his cock in a brand new way.   

Now when she stroked him hard and fast it was wet and felt wild.   Wow, oh wow, just when he thought that these handjobs couldn’t get any better!  He wished again that he was completely naked, so she could stroke him all over with those wet hands, balls and thighs and everything just like this.  He wondered if this wet uninhibited feeling was what it would feel like if he ever got to experience her own juices covering his cock for himself.    His hips began to rock and he could feel himself tighten down below as she steered him expertly towards release.   

Roxanne tightened her grip even more, pulling him closer to her body, wrapping his thin legs around her own thicker leg.    He clung to her as she stroked him and he remembered how wet she had been for him and how good she had tasted.   He was sure he could come at any minute, he just needed one thing to push him over the edge.  

Then her thumb ran roughly over the sweet spot where his head met his shaft.   She circled it relentlessly as she squeezed his shaft, working him until he couldn’t hold back any more.   

He lost himself in pleasure, moaning “Oh God Roxanne”, and gripping her arm tightly.    The cum shot out of him in waves – splashing and making a mess all over her naked thigh and hip.  Oh he was marking her, he was covering her in him, in his seed, marking her as his mate.  His.  All his, to the last drop.   

Then he relaxed into her arms, laying his large blue head by her beautiful naked breasts.   She stroked the back of his head as he regained his breath.   Mmmmm he loved her so much.   He knew it was probably the oxytocin surging from his hypothalamus through his bloodstream but he didn’t care.   He loved her.   

She gave him a lingering kiss on the crown of his head and stroked his ears.   He blushed involuntarily.   It was silly but whenever she lavished attention onto the parts of him that were the most visibly alien, he felt giddy and accepted in a way he couldn’t even begin to describe because it had never happened before.

They lay there, happy and close for a moment and then she took his chin in her hand and drew his face up to her.   

“What are you thinking sexy?” she asked sweetly, and he pushed up to lightly touch her lips to his.   When they parted, he answered the question.

“I am thinking that was fantastic,” his eyes shining and his face covered in an ecstatic grin.    She smiled back and they kissed again.   

“You did amazing,” she said sweetly, between kisses.   “I am so impressed.   I hope you know that I will need your attention like that from now on.  Often,” she said in a tone that sounded like she was teasing but he knew she actually meant every word.  His face flushed and his chest swelled with pride to hear how much he pleased her.   

He squeezed her as tight as he could, until she wheezed and sputtered out “Okay, Megamind sweetie I can’t breathe.”  He quickly let go and she nuzzled him affectionately, then sat up.   

“Okay.   I need a shower but I want a snack.”  She blinked at him innocently.  “Any chance I could get you to bring me some chips while I shower?”  

“You’re going to eat them in the shower?” He wrinkled his brow, detangling his arms from her.   “They’re not going to be very crunchy.”

“Well, I was thinking after the shower,” she said with a little laugh.   

“I didn’t know!   It could be a weird human post-orgasm thing.”   He stuck out his tongue at her as he tucked his flaccid penis back into his pants.  

“The only weird human post-sex thing I want to do is get into pjs and cuddle.  If that’s ok?” Roxanne asked, sounding oddly bashful.   

“Sounds like an excellent plan to me.”  Megamind reached over and nuzzled his forehead against hers for one last quiet moment.    Then he sprang up suddenly. 

“I shall return,” and he pointed upwards dramatically, “with chips!” and bounded off down the stairs.   


End file.
